


and suddenly you know (it's time to start anew)

by Resacon1990



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Goku dotes on Vegeta, Hideous Blankets, M/M, New Years Eve, firework, kakavege week, these two are too cute, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resacon1990/pseuds/Resacon1990
Summary: “It’s meant to be for good luck,” Kakarot explains softly. “Normally couples will do it, but others do as well. It starts the New Year with something positive, good vibes, surrounded by people you love.”“What is it?”Kakarot grins.For Kakavege Week. Prompt: New Years Eve





	and suddenly you know (it's time to start anew)

Vegeta never really experienced traditions and customs as well as any other.

He was only young when Frieda took him into his army and blew up his planet, and by the time he was old enough to understand their customs Nappa and Raditz had long since lost hope in their Saiyan heritage.

Sure, Vegeta pulled somethings out of them, heard about the traditions of New Blood Moon where once a year they would shed their Saiyan skin and embrace their ape sides. They mentioned that twice a year the Legendary Saiyan would venture into their houses and if they left out offerings he would leave behind his own gifts for the families. Of course, Vegeta was also told that it was really the parents who would do it for their children, but it was a custom nonetheless.

So when Vegeta arrived on earth he understood some traditions. He understood Christmas and Santa, he understood New Years Eve celebrations, and it took him a while to wrap his head around bloody Easter but he got there in the end.

But it’s always the smaller traditions, the superstitions and actions, that trip him up.

He hates mistletoe with a passion, and the first time he’d experienced that particular tradition he’d nearly knocked all of Krillin’s teeth out.

Easter Egg hunts still confuse him. How a rabbit can lay eggs, he doesn’t know, and sending children out to look for said eggs seems utterly pointless to him when he can just give them to Trunks straight away.

But fireworks, fireworks confuse Vegeta the most and it’s not because he doesn’t like them. No, it’s because he doesn’t understand why humans constantly need to blow things up?

The only time he ever experienced explosions before earth was when they were a clear sigh for death and destruction, a symbol of war and bloodlust. He always feels uncomfortable hearing the fireworks go off, his shoulders hunching and fists clenching as he’s reminded of those times. Frieda’s face often pops up in his memories, the maniacal cackle the alien had mixing with the whistling sound as fireworks go off.

But the sight, oh the sight they make Vegeta loves. He doesn’t like many things on earth, he’s learnt to never grow attached and after thirty years it’s hard to learn to remember it’s okay to now, but the sight of fireworks makes his face crack with a smile and warmth flood his veins.

So New Years Eve every year is his favorite time of the year. Bulma holds back no expense at her parties, and each year the crowd is massive and the fireworks overwhelming.

This year is no different, and even though it’s a struggle Vegeta makes sure to turn up. Bulma graces him with a smile of acknowledgement before being swept into the crowd of people. Vegeta doesn’t mind, they have no obligation to each other anymore.

He spends the time instead with his son, supervising his playing with Goten as they swing from nearby trees. He untangles them from fairy lights too often, and each time he holds back a smile at their giggles. Unsurprisingly Piccolo follows along with him. Neither speak, but that’s the thing, both turn up but neither really want to be there. They’re only there to appease the others, and somewhere along the line it’s become something of their own tradition to lurk on the outside of these parties in silence.

Vegeta sees Kakarot a few times over the evening, but each time he’s surrounded by people. It’s no surprise, after all he is their hero and this is the first party since his permanent resurrection, but Vegeta can’t decide if he’s jealous of the attention Kakarot is receiving or jealous of the attention the people are receiving back.

He doesn’t overthink it. It’s been a long time coming his developing feelings for Kakarot, but he personally chooses not to acknowledge them. Bulma leaps down his throat about them often, but in the end he never fully entertains the idea of himself and Kakarot together.

Eventually though the boys drift back to the main party and Vegeta is left standing with Piccolo. Piccolo merely raises an eyebrow before he settles beneath a tree and closes his eyes, and Vegeta watches him slowly slip into meditation.

So he chooses to slip away. It’s almost time for the fireworks now anyway, and he doesn’t want to be around the drunken whoops and yells of this crowd. He quietly skulks away, slipping between the Capsule Corp buildings before he takes to the air. He doesn’t leave the Capsule Corp grounds, just flies to the furtherest labs where it’s quiet and the party is only a distant muffle. He settles on top of the roof of one of that labs, already tilting his head up in wait.

It’s automatic each time he does to seek out the area where Planet Vegeta would be. The sky has a large smattering of stars, but Vegeta knows it’s not as much as it should be. There’s large gaps where he knows planets use to be, planets he’s responsible for the destruction of, and each time he glances at those gaps he feels a regretful tug in his chest.

But none are as bad as the tug when he sees the space where his home should be, and he lingers on that spot for a long time so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice someone approach him.

He’s shaken out of his thoughts when a heavy object drops around his shoulders, and he glances down to see a hideous green blanket draped over him. Vegeta glances up in confusion, only to see Kakarot grinning back down at him.

“I wondered where you’d gone,” Kakarot says first, surprising Vegeta by seating himself beside him. “Bulma told me this is where you come each New Years to watch the fireworks. You don’t stay with the others?”

Vegeta stares at him like he’s grown another head. “Of course not,” he replies, but he doesn’t elaborate. He shouldn’t need too, not if Kakarot knows him at all.

Kakarot just continues to smile though. “Makes sense. I shouldn’t be surprised,” he sighs and glances away from Vegeta. “I thought everyone would’ve changed in the last five years, but not really.”

“You’ve changed,” Vegeta points out, and frankly he’s surprised he’s even said it, but Kakarot is looking at him with a wide eyed sincerity so Vegeta continues. “You’re more rational, and dare I say wiser.”

Kakarot laughs, giving Vegeta another smile although it has less joy behind it than the one he arrived with.

“And you’re sadder,” Vegeta continues with a frown, “more resigned.”

Kakarot huffs and shakes his head. “You know, I know everyone hasn’t really changed,” he says quietly, “but they’ve certainly moved on. You’ve all moved on. And honestly? I feel a little lost now trying to figure where I fit in.”

“They idolize you.”

Kakarot snorts. “It’s not that great,” he states and Vegeta raises an eyebrow. “There’s a huge difference between idolizing and liking. I miss being liked.” He lets out a little laugh, completely self-deprecating and Vegeta knows it.

Vegeta doesn’t respond. He doesn’t really know how. Instead he stares at the blanket wrapped around him and tries to figure out why Kakarot brought it. Admittedly, he’s thankful. His jumpsuit doesn’t have sleeves and he hadn’t anticipated the chill of the wind up this high.

“I thought you might be cold,” Kakarot mentions after a while of silence, clearly noticing the way Vegeta is picking at the blanket.

“It’s hideous.”

“It’s the first one I could find.”

“It has _tassels_.”

Kakarot laughs before he reaches out and adjusts the blanket properly onto Vegeta’s shoulders. Vegeta refuses to blush despite the way Kakarot’s fingers brush his neck and the warmth of his hands on his skin. No, instead he tightens his hands on the blanket and pulls it closer in an attempt to distract himself.

After he’s finished Kakarot just settles back down beside Vegeta, their sides pressed together, and Vegeta waits for Kakarot’s next statement. He doesn’t say a word though as he stares up at the sky alongside Vegeta, and that throws Vegeta off more than he would expect. Kakarot is always talking, never seems to appreciate silence, but Vegeta won’t look a gift horse in the mouth as he turns back to the stars.

Of course it doesn’t hold out very long, but Vegeta approves of the length of time that they’ve sat quietly so he doesn’t discredit Kakarot when he starts to speak. Instead he gives him his attention with a raised eyebrow.

“What’re you looking at?” Kakarot asks, and the question is surprising but Vegeta approves. He wonders briefly if Kakarot even knows where Planet Vegeta should be.

“Our planet,” he says quietly, and Kakarot frowns at him. “Where it should be, anyway. There’s a gap that it should have filled.”

“Where?”

Vegeta doesn’t respond, just reaches out and takes Kakarot’s wrist to point his fingers towards the gap. Kakarot follows the line his finger makes and when his eyes widen Vegeta feels his stomach flutter. He hasn’t seen wonder like that since he was a child, such pure wonder.

“The fireworks...” Vegeta starts to say, but he trails off at the realization he might be sharing something too personal. But then he sees Kakarot’s reassuring smile, the way he keeps glancing at where their Planet should be, and Vegeta thinks Kakarot could probably appreciate this most. “The fireworks trick me sometimes into thinking it’s still there. They fill up that space,” he pauses and glances at his hands all twisted into the fabric of the blanket. “Sometimes they fill up whatever is missing inside me.”

Kakarot makes a small wounded noise, and Vegeta refuses to acknowledge it. Already he feels pathetic having admitted to Kakarot how he feels, he doesn’t need the response to make him feel worse. He drops his hands into his lap, letting go of the blanket, and stares resolutely ahead. No, he doesn’t want to talk about this more.

Somehow Kakarot must know. He doesn’t press the point, just nudges against Vegeta and gives him a small smile before promptly changing the topic.

“You know,” Kakarot says almost a little too loudly, and it’s clear he’s trying to ease Vegeta’s discomfort. “There’s this tradition on earth for New Years-“

“It’s not the mistletoe, is it?” Vegeta interrupts swiftly, and the mood lightens immediately as Kakarot starts laughing.

“Oh boy, Gohan told me about that,” Kakarot snickers. “Don’t worry, if Krillin was heading towards me with puckered lips and no context I’d probably punch him too. Maybe not through a wall, but good enough.”

Vegeta flushes, ducking his head down at the memory. It wasn’t his fault that no one told him about the mistletoe tradition.

Kakarot nudges him again until he glances up, and he’s stunned by Kakarot’s large grin.

“Nah, it’s not the mistletoe,” Kakarot says. “Similar, but this is a New Years tradition.”

Vegeta doesn’t respond, just quirks his head in acknowledgement, and he’s surprised when Kakarot shuffles even closer to him. It sends his veins thrumming as Kakarot all but presses himself right up against Vegeta, and he finds himself reaching up to grab the blanket ends again just to keep his hands occupied.

“It’s meant to be for good luck,” Kakarot explains softly. “Normally couples will do it, but others do as well. It starts the New Year with something positive, good vibes, surrounded by people you love.”

“What is it?”

Kakarot grins and reaches out to place a finger under Vegeta’s chin. It goes to show how shocked he is that Vegeta doesn’t even bat him away.

“A kiss at the stroke of midnight,” Kakarot murmurs, his face incredibly close, and Vegeta finds that he can’t breathe as Kakarot dips his head down even closer.

“A kiss?” he stumbles out, feeling light headed. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a firework suddenly ripping into the air, bright lights starting to flash, and in the distance he can hear the yells and cheers of the party goers.

“Mmhm,” Kakarot responds before suddenly closing the gap between them and taking Vegeta into a heated kiss.

Vegeta feels his heart stop for a brief moment before starting up again in a furious beat. His body flushes warm as he focuses on Kakarot’s lips on his own, and after a moments hesitation he slowly relaxes into the kiss. He returns it with gusto, but Kakarot’s hands on his cheeks helps to slow it down to a sweet and smooth kiss, delightfully gentle and Vegeta’s never had one quite like this.

He likes it, he truly likes it, and he gives the reigns to Kakarot as he lets him take control. His hands come up to bunch in the front of Kakarot’s shirt, and he feels himself being bent over slightly where they sit for Kakarot to get a better angle, and not once does Vegeta try to stop him or take control back. No, he revels in this light kiss until Kakarot breaks it off with a small gasp.

He keeps their foreheads pressed together, and Vegeta knows he must look ridiculous with how blissed out he is, but he finds he doesn’t care as he slowly returns Kakarot’s smile.

“Happy New Year,” Kakarot breathes, and Vegeta has to stop himself from laughing at how ridiculous this all is.

“Happy New Year, Kakarot,” he replies instead, leaning forward to place a small kiss on the corner of Kakarot’s mouth before he moves away.

After all, he does still want to watch the fireworks. His eyes go straight to the gap, watching as each firework explodes right over where Planet Vegeta should be.

But for once he realizes he doesn’t really mind if they’re there or not, especially not as Kakarot’s arm comes up to slip around his waist and pull him closer. No, he’s not fazed this time.

Instead he pulls his blanket closer and leans into Kakarot, feeling completely at ease. 

 

...


End file.
